Born To Lead
by AesaDahl
Summary: What's with this scantily dressed, masked genius? Why does she watch Lee train? What's with the little blue flying lizard? I mean Dragon... And why is she fainting because of happy plants? Tune in to find out. LeexOC
1. Prologue

**THIS IS NOT A GAARA FIC. REPEAT TO THOSE WHO READ WHAT I WRITE CONSTANTLY, THIS IS NOT A GAARA FIC.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, MORI MASAMI AND AOIRO.**

* * *

Prelude

The birds were chirping. The sun was just beginning to rise. The village of Konoha slept. Well, mostly slept. There was one, a young man, who was already awake, or was it still? Regardless, this young man was training, as he had always done. He was very determined. Determined to shed his coat that labeled him a failure. Determined to beat the so called geniuses of high up well known shinobi clans. Determined to be noticed. A little ways off, a young woman watched him, silently encouraging him, silently hoping for the best. The young woman was beautiful, but masked because of it, and she admired the young man's determination, just as she admired his teachers exuberant personality.

"Sam, come. You've been watching him all night," a low, masculine voice whispered in her head. She nodded, turning. Her name was Mori Masami of the highly esteemed Mori clan. Masami was considered a genius with her Kekkai Genkai which enabled her to have intense hearing, and the ability to master and control plants. A small blue winged lizard sat on her shoulder. Well, not lizard. The creature was a dragon named Aoiro. Similar to the Inuzuka clan who had dogs help them fight, the Mori clan had dragons. What dragons had to do with the mastery of plants, no one knew, not even most of the Mori clan. The dragons all mastered fire and wind, and the Mori shinobi who could use the Kekkai Genkai all mastered water and earth, leaving only one of the five elements, lightening. This particular dragon was special. He was blue, and was named accordingly. Most of the dragons were bronze, or silver, or even gold. The blue dragons master the fifth element as well. Because Aoiro had chosen the young prodigy, she was considered the most feared of the Mori clan. She hated it. She was a gentle girl, with a loud personality. Her younger brother had been chosen by another oddly colored dragon, a green dragon, doubling his ability with earth. He needed it. Masami always encouraged him. It was what she did. She enjoyed encouraging others to do better. The woman glanced over her shoulder one last time to see the young man collapse from exhaustion.

"Lee!"


	2. What You Are

**THIS CHAPTER IS MASAMI'S POV.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, MORI MASAMI, AOIRO, AND ROCK KAEDE.**

* * *

"Lee!" I yelled, running over to the fallen man. Aoiro growled slightly. "Shush, Aoiro," I scolded the dragon. "Lee-san? Are you okay?" I knelt down, placing the man's head in my lap. "Lee-san?" His eyes fluttered slightly.

"Masami-san? What... What are you doing out here so early?" the forest green spandex clad man asked. I froze.

"Uh... I came out here to train with Aoiro," I replied, thinking quickly. Lee smiled, showing off his blindingly white teeth. I smiled back. "Were you out here all night?"

"Yes, I was." He flushed slightly. "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah. You collapsed. You shouldn't push yourself to these limits, Lee-san."

"I have to!" He jumped up. I sighed, standing, Aoiro settling on my shoulder again. "It's my nindo! I have to become stronger than the rest through taijutsu alone." I chuckled.

"I admire your determination, Lee-san. But, you already have become stronger than me. If what happened to you at the Chuunin exams five years ago had happened to me, I might have given up being a prodigy. If I was told to quit because I couldn't do it, I'd probably quit, my spirit crushed."

"Let us spar, then, Masami-san. You were a jounin long before I was even a genin."

"Lee-san, you're exhausted. You need to eat something, and rest for a while."

"As do you, Sam... You haven't eaten since yesterday morning," the dragon growled at me. I laughed.

"Blue, I can go for---" Aoiro cut me off

"I know. A week with out eating. However, I have to deal with you, and you're very edgy and weird when you don't eat."

"I'm not weird normally?" I teased the dragon. He growled again. Lee watched the interaction, not fulling understanding the dragon's speech.

"Masami-san?" Lee asked, almost hesitatingly. I turned to him again, smiling.

"Sorry, Lee-san. You can't understand him, can you?"

"No. But I'd like to learn!" I stared at Lee surprised.

"You love learning, don't you, Lee?" I asked, dropping the honorific.

"Yes, I do." I grinned.

"Aoiro, go teach him how to understand you."

"Why?"

"Aoiro."

"Fine..." The dragon flitted over to Lee, and landed on his shoulder. "Can you understand me?" Lee looked confused. "I'll take that as a no. Sam, warn him please."

"Lee-san, don't flinch. It might hurt a little."

"Hurt? What do you-- OUCH!" He yelled, but didn't move. Aoiro had bitten him on the ear, directly injecting chakra into the taijutsu master.

"Can you understand me now, Rock Lee?" the blue dragon asked.

"I can!" Lee sounded very surprised. Blood welled up where the dragon had bit him. I walked up to him, pulling out a small cotton swab from my pouch. I soaked up the blood, then put a band-aid on his ear with a little rubbing alcohol to clean it.

"There you go!" I smiled at the man. "Do you think it was worth it?"

"Yes, Masami-san, I do!"

"Call me Sam, or Sami, Lee-san, please."

"Then you must call me Lee-kun, or just Lee, Sami-chan."

"As you wish, Lee-kun." I giggled. "Come on. Let's go to Ichiraku's for ramen."

"For breakfast?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Come with me." Lee grabbed my hand and started running. I kept up, but wondered if he was running at his full speed. We stopped in front of a house. I looked at it, confused slightly.

"And... where are we?"

"My mothers house."

"Is she awake this early, Lee-kun?"

"Most definitely." He walked up, knocking lightly, before letting himself in. I stood outside examining the house. "You may come in, Sami-chan."

"Uh... yeah! Thanks!"

"Think she's got anything I could eat, Sam?" Aoiro asked. I glanced at Lee.

"We might..." Lee said hesitatingly.

"He'll eat anything. He's worse than a dog that way." I smiled gently.

"Are you comparing me or you to the Inuzuka clan?" the dragon retorted.

"Neither." I walked inside, pulling off my boots. Lee glanced at me. "What?"

"Your mask... How do you eat with it on?"

"I pull it down. Unlike Kakashi-san, I'm not afraid of people seeing my face."

"I... see. Then why do you hide it?"

"You'll understand in a moment, Lee." I stiffened slightly when an older woman appeared. She had long thick black hair, that was almost as shiny as Lee's.

"Ah, Lee. Welcome home, my son." The two embraced. I noticed a sudden change in Lee, saw that he was far more subdued in front of his mother, than he was in front of the rest of the world. I furrowed my brows slightly.

"Mother." Lee acknowledged, smiling gently. I sensed that there was a strong reason behind his subdued personality. I remained silent.

"And who is this young woman?" she asked. I bowed slightly, suddenly feeling naked in my traditional garb. One shouldered, midriff showing turquoise top with a very short turquoise mini skirt. 'At least I'm wearing shorts underneath.'

"This is Mori Masami, mother. She helped me when I collapsed in the training fields. Masami-chan, this is my mother, Rock Kaede" The woman approached me.

"And your friend is?" she asked me.

"Aoiro," I said simply.

"Considering Lee always wants to beat the prodigies, I'm surprised that he has attempted to befriend you."

"I have always admired Lee's determination, madam." I held my temper in check. "It was I who approached him and tried to befriend him."

"Hey, okaa-san! I'm hungry, got anything for a starved dragon?" Aoiro asked. Both Lee and I paled slightly.

"What was that noise?" the older woman asked. I forced out a laugh.

"Aoiro was just asking me what that delicious smell was."

"I imagine that you are both rather hungry. Come on." She led Lee and I into a dining room that was set for six people. I glanced at Lee, confused.

"Tenten and Gai will be eating with us." Kaede glanced at me. "I'm glad that Lee brought you, Masami-san. We just need one more for the meal. Do you know of anyone?"

"Uhm..." I glanced at Aoiro, who sighed and jumped off of my shoulder, appearing as a young man with long, dark blue hair with light blue high lights, and bright, seductive green eyes. Not for the first time, I was infinitely glad that he remembered to remain clothed in his human form. "How about Aoiro?" He bowed low to the older woman.

"That's a trick I've never seen before..." Kaede said, her hand at her chest.

"Forgive me, Rock-san," I said, bowing to her. "I often forget that most people don't know of that trick. He uses this form generally only to fight in a small area. He can't fight very well as a small dragon, and in a small area, he can't fight as his normal size. Fighting in his human form is simplest for Aoiro. Please, forgive me for not warning you."

"It's fine, Masami-san," Kaede replied, smiling slightly. Both Aoiro and I straightened. I glanced at the dragon man. Again, not for the first time I was glad that my dragon at least chose a handsome man instead of what he could have. But, Aoiro was vain, so I really could expect no less from him. "Come, sit. We are just waiting on Gai and Tenten."

"Yes, ma'am." Kaede walked to the head of the table, Lee to the opposite end. Lee walked to the chair to his left and pulled it out.

"Sami-chan, sit here, please," he said, smiling at me. I nodded and took a seat. Aoiro was quick to pull out the chair for Kaede.

"Oh, why, thank you, Aoiro-san."

"It is my utmost pleasure, my lady," Aoiro said quietly. As a human his voice took on a deep, husky, almost rough voice. I glared at the dragon, who smirked at me, before taking his place at my side, on Kaede's right. I noticed that Kaede had a slight blush on her face. There was a loud knock, and Lee jumped up to get it.

"Flirt..." I muttered to the blue dragon.

"Don't forget your mask, Princess," Aoiro muttered back. I blushed slightly.

"Yeah yeah... I'll wait until everyone is here."

"Trying to give an old man a heart attack, Princess?" Aoiro stared at me, shocked.

"No. I'm not." I stared at my hands. Aoiro continued to stare in shock. "What, Aoiro?"

"You're insane. With your beauty, my lady, you shouldn't even be a kunoiichi."

"Hence the mask, Blue."

"Masami-san? May I ask why you wear a mask?" Kaede asked me, leaning forward, her obsidian eyes on mine.

"So I don't distract my male team members," I replied amiably. "I'm not trying to sound vain, or proud. But, it is true. Ask Aoiro. He doesn't even think I should be a kunoiichi because of it."

"So, you're a prodigy, a genius of your clan and exceptionally beautiful." The way she said was like she was accusing me of something. I blushed, staring at the table top.

"It's not as if it's my fault. I didn't choose to be beautiful. I didn't choose to be good at everything I do. I just am."

"Beautiful Kaede-san!" a voice boomed, startling me. As a reflex, I went for my knife, but Aoiro stayed my hand. 'Be careful, Sam.' I relaxed slightly, glancing over at Maito Gai as he hugged the older woman. 'At least he doesn't change around the woman,' I thought lightly. Aoiro snorted.

"Gai! Have you met Masami-chan?" Lee asked his former teacher. I stood, Aoiro standing with me. Gai narrowed his eyes at me slightly. I looked away, remembering the last time we met. That had been very awkward. He had been trying to get Kakashi to fight him again, and I had just happened to be walking by. Gai had grabbed my hand and asked me to choose between him or Kakashi. I had looked at both of them and then pointed at the mask on my face and walked away. I assumed he thought that I had meant Kakashi, when in truth, I'd probably pick.... Kakashi. Mystery over exuberance. Pervert over... what ever Gai was. I had thought it would be obvious.

"Masami-sama! How wonderful it is to see you again! You still need to pick between Kakashi and I!" Gai took one of my gloved hands a placed a light kiss. Aoiro growled slightly. I realized that Gai didn't know if I was capable of speech. I turned the young woman standing a little behind Gai and grinned slightly, my smile of course hidden by my mask.

"Hello, Tenten-san!" I said, walking over to the weapon's mistress. "How are you, lovely?" She blushed slightly. I realize what I did was rude to Gai, but he really didn't need to make things awkward.

"I'm good, Masami-sama," she replied. "How are you?"

"Put on the spot by Gai. Again. But please, don't use sama. It's not fitting for me."

"You're the princess and pride of the Mori clan, Sam," Aoiro said. I turned and glared at the dragon and he smirked.

"Perhaps. If that's true, aren't you technically my slave, Blue?" I retorted, my voice sweet. The blue dragon paled slightly. I heard laughter, a noise that sounded like the tinkling of crystal bells. I stared at Kaede. "Rock-san... your laughter is beautiful!"

"Never before have I seen a prodigy act so freely, Masami-chan," Kaede said approaching me. She took my hand. "Please, look after my son and I, my lady." She smiled a real smile at last. "You are far more preferred company than that irritating Hyuuga Neji." We both started laughing. Everyone was staring at us.

"Thank you, Rock-san." I glanced at Lee, noticing that he and the others were staring at us in shock. "Uh... What is it?"

"My mother... She hasn't laughed since my father died..." Lee said, looking a little faint. I froze, and glanced at the woman, who had also froze.

"I guess that's true," she murmured. It was Tenten who saved us from the awkward silence.

"Kaede-san! The food smells absolutely delectable. Gai, come help me bring it out."

"I'll help as well!" Aoiro said following them. I stood awkwardly with Lee and his mother.

"Forgive me, Kaede-san, if I have done something to offend you," I murmured. The woman in turn pulled me into a hug.

"I will not forgive you, Masami-san. I do not need to. Thank you for making me laugh again." She pulled away from me.

"You should laugh more often, madam. Your laugh is the sound of crystal bells."

"Do you practice complimenting, Princess?" she asked me.

"No, madam. It just comes naturally to me. Am I so terrible?"

"On the contrary. Not even Gai could match that."

"I beg of you, Kaede-san, do not make him turn me into a rival when it comes to complimenting." The woman laughed at my distress.

"There is no need. Lee, try hard to stay friends with this one. You could learn much from a plant master." I blushed slightly, as did Lee.

"I... I will do my best, mother! If not, I will run six hundred laps around the whole of Konoha on my hands." I winced, knowing that he was dead serious.

"That's a harsh punishment, Lee-kun."

"I'm surprised that it's so light, actually," someone remarked behind me. I turned to see Tenten, with a plate that was stacked with pancakes.

"Light?" A sweat drop formed by my head. I recovered quickly. "There is no need for him to try to be my friend. I am more than happy being his friend. I have always admired Lee's determination to better himself, even when that idiot Hyuuga was telling him to 'just give it up'. I have no respect for those who are just naturally good at what they do, and think that they are better because of it."

"What a youthful speech, Masami-sama!" Gai said walking in, a second plate of pancakes in one hand and two plates of sausages in the other, as well as a jug of syrup balanced on his head. I stepped towards him, pulling a plate out of his hands and taking the jug off his head.

"Nice posture, Gai-san. And please, you know me, drop the sama. It really annoys me anymore."

"As you wish, Masami-chan!"

"Princess, a little help please?" I glanced at Aoiro.

"Ah.. Gai, could you please... uh... move? Aoiro is having a bit of trouble with the glasses, juice, milk and whatever else he has." Gai jumped slightly. I handed the syrup and sausages to Lee and grabbed the milk and juice pitchers. "Better, Blue?"

"Thank you, Sam." We were all seated and I smiled slightly to myself.

"Masami-chan, would you say grace for us?" Kaede asked.

"Of course, Kaede-san." I took a deep breath and pulled my mask down. There was a collective gasp. I ignored it, and started saying grace. "Thank you, Kami-sama, for this meal. Thank you for allowing each of us seated here to have it, and to enjoy it in each others company. Amen."

"Amen," Kaede, Aoiro and Tenten said. Gai and Lee were both still gawking at me. The rest of us got our meal onto our plates.

"Uhm... Lee-kun? Gai-san? It's kind of rude to stare," I said pointedly. Lee quickly recovered, blushing a deep red.

"Forgive me, Sami-chan. You're beauty startled me. Why do you wear a mask to hide it?" Lee asked.

"You're forgiven. I wear a mask because of my so called beauty," I replied. Aoiro snorted.

"So called? Your beauty was what drew me to you, Princess."

"Yes, yes. Shush, dragon."

"Who is he anyway, Masami-san?" Tenten asked me, pointing at Aoiro with her fork.

"Aoiro. My dragon."

"But... He's human." Tenten was confused.

"I thought it would be less disconcerting than my normal form, Princess Tenten," Aoiro said, smiling at the now blushing brunette. I rolled my eyes. "Would you prefer to eat with a giant winged lizard?"

"Honestly, no." I laughed out right. Gai had finally stopped gawking, and instead had a dreamy look on his face, a slight trickle of blood coming from his nose. I pulled a cotton swab from my pouch and reached across the table to stick it on his face. He looked at me, startled.

"Your thoughts were causing to to have a nose bleed." Aoiro, Kaede, and Tenten all snickered. I continued to eat, as if nothing had happened. Lee was exuding confusion. I glanced at him. "It's common for sexually frustrated people to have nose bleeds when they think extremely perverted thoughts about someone that they are very attracted to," I said, not missing a beat. "I just sincerely hope that that nose bleed wasn't caused by me, Gai-san." The man went beat red. Aoiro, Kaede and Tenten burst out laughing. I chuckled. "I was kidding, Gai-san."

"R-right." He started to scarf down food, the cotton ball still stuck to his face. I giggled slightly, and finished my meal.

"Thank you, Kaede-san. The food was absolutely divine," I said, smiling at the older woman.

"Any time, my dear. Could I talk to you, Masami-chan?"

"Of course!" I stood, Aoiro standing with me. Lee and Gai also jumped to their feet. "At ease, gents," I muttered. Aoiro pulled out Kaede's chair and helped her stand.

"What a gentle-dragon," she said. Aoiro smiled at her, ever cool. I rolled my eyes.

"Blue, finish your meal. You've barely touched it," I said, warning him. He bowed, almost sarcastically, then sat as soon as we left the room. "What is it, Kaede-san?"

"Could you train Lee?"

"With what?"

"Teach him how to use plants."

"I... I don't know if that's possible. But I will try, Kaede-san. I can't promise anything though."

"I understand that. But Lee does have a bit of a green thumb."

"What do you mean?"

"Follow me." She led me back out side to a small green house. She gestured for me to enter. I entered the small building and was instantly hit with an onslaught of cheery voices. It was the plants. There were so many plants, not a single one neglected once in their life. I felt tears welling up in my eyes as I caressed a leaf that reached towards me. The happiness in that room was incredible. I had only felt it once before, and that was many years ago when my mother had shown me her green house. But this was a different sort of happy. My mother's plants had been almost forced into happiness, but these plants were just happy to live. Happy to be there, to have Lee care for them. I felt weak at the knees and collapsed to the dirt floor.

"Masami-chan?" Kaede asked me, worried.

"I'm fine... Can you feel it though? These plants are so happy to be here. I've never felt this before." I laughed, tears cascading down my face. In an instant, Aoiro was at my side, picking me up and taking me out of the green house. I gasped for air. Lee, Gai and Tenten ran outside. I clung to Aoiro's shirt. "Aoiro, did you feel it?" I asked very quietly. I knew only the dragon would have heard me.

"Yes, princess. I did." He was kneeling on the ground, holding me close to him.

"Wasn't it beautiful?"

"Yes, princess, it was. But, that could be harmful for you. Why did you think of your mother?" I stiffened and pulled away from him slightly.

"Let me go." He complied, setting me on my feet. "Did you finish eating?" He nodded. "Good." I took a deep breath, and pulled my mask back up as Aoiro turned back into a dragon. I bowed stiffly to Kaede. "Thank you for the meal, Rock-san." My voice was cool and I turned to Lee. I softened slightly at the sight of him, but not much. "Lee-kun. Meet me at the training grounds later."

"Sure, Sami-chan! It shall be fun and youthful."

"I just hope you can take it." I bowed to them, then jumped away, Aoiro following closely. The last thing I heard was Lee's voice.

"Mother, what happened to her?"


	3. NOT A CHAPTER PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT

Well, I hate to do this to my lovely readers, but due to recent unfortunate events, you will all have to wait much longer than you already have for the next instalment. Please, forgive me. I'll try to have everything back up and running in no time. If school and such allows, of course.


End file.
